Superman (It's Not Easy)
by JTTFanForever
Summary: Who says that life isn't easy. Well everyone including Greg. But there are times when you just need to let go even when you are the Superman of the story. A one-shot companion story that is set before Waiting for Superman.


**Superman (It's Not Easy)**

_Loosely based upon the song of the same name by Five For Fighting. This is a short canon companion 1 shot story to my story Waiting for Superman. It takes place before the story even starts._

* * *

_**I can't stand to fly . . . I'm not that naive**_

_**I'm just out to find . . . The better part of me**_

_**I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane **_

_**I'm more than some pretty face beside a train**_

_**And it's not easy to be me**_

_**I wish that I could cry . . . fall upon my knees**_

Greg was sitting on a chair as he was listening to the song Superman by Five for Fighting. Why was he listening to it anyway? But he could relate to the song at the moment. He wishes that life was easier for him at the moment but he works the Nightshift as a CSI, Crime Scene Investigator at the Police Department. But he never really had much of a personal life outside of the lab of being a CSI. He did years ago when he was a lab rat but then he graduated from it to become a full blown CSI.

Now for him life wasn't easy but seeing a certain blonde beauty every day made up for up. It was his co-worker Morgan Brody who was the daughter of the Sherriff Conrad Ecklie. He didn't care who her father was he still liked her, had a crush. He got it right away when he first saw her and that crush is still there. But it now harnessed real feelings for her. It made him concerned for her well being that he would do anything to make sure that she's safe.

As he sat in the break room he saw Morgan in the hall talking to Henry Andrews about some DNA she found at a crime scene. A crime scene that she was working with him. Greg couldn't help but smile as Morgan flipped her hair to the side as she grabbed some papers from Henry. He heard her say thanks and left him there as she walked away.

Morgan entered the break room as she saw Greg right there looking at her wondering what was going on in his mind. She sat down at the table as she looked at him in response.

"Everything okay Greg?" said Morgan

"Yeah why do you ask?" responded Greg

"You're staring at me." replied Morgan

"I'm just thinking and staring into space." Greg lied to her

"I got the results from Henry." said Morgan to him as she gave him the papers

Greg looked at the results right there but wasn't paying any attention at all as he kept thinking about how hard life can be for him. How he wishes he could tell Morgan of his feelings? But the question is does she feel the same about him in any way. That's what makes it hard not easy. Life was never easy to him. If he wanted something he had to work for it.

Growing up with his parents made it even harder. His mother was always overprotective of him as he was an only child. He never played sports but it wasn't by choice. But he did want to play a sport yet it never happened. That's what caused him to go into Chess. It was the most action he could get in high school without his mother being concerned if he got hurt. She was always protective of him and there were times when he hated it more than anything.

So why was he thinking of his past? On, how his life is hard on him? How he likes Morgan but won't tell her? Life was never easy, it was always hard. There were times when he got past it but there were moments when he was stuck in time as well because of it. So why does he feel terrible through it all? Life certainly is not easy. So why does he keep thinking about it when he knows that he shouldn't.

He found himself deep into his thoughts as Morgan was looking at him right there. He smiled getting up and left the crime lab as he started walking outside as he needs fresh air. He looked at the light blue sky and saw puffy white clouds moving slowly.

_**Up, up and away . . . away from me**_

_**Well it's alright, you can all sleep sound tonight**_

_**I'm not crazy . . . or anything**_

_**I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve**_

_**Men weren't meant to ride **_

Greg kept on walking why can't he talk? It's like he couldn't fly when he should be flying. To have that feeling, go through him. The blood going through his veins were slow, no adrenaline pumping right on through. He kept on looking up at the sky right there like it was trying to speak to him. But nothing was coming down from the heavens.

The song was stuck in his head for some odd reason. Was it because not only can he relate to it but also because he was like Superman? That could be a reason why he's relating to it so much. Could it really? If it was then the question was, why him?

He was walking with his hands in his pockets as he was alone while he walked. He liked it, it helped clear his mind. It helped him think and reconcile through everything. It was just two weeks ago when he got embarrassed when Donna said that he and Morgan look cute together but they would have to be careful as both of their last names are Norwegian. He's still embarrassed through the whole thing. He saw that Morgan was embarrassed as well. Does that mean that she has feelings for him? If she did have feelings for him he would know about it so would everyone in the lab. All of the other CSI's and the lab rats in the Crime Lab know about his crush on Morgan. So if she had a crush on him then everyone would know about it.

"Greg." said Morgan coming up to him at a run "Greg. Greg!"

"Huh, oh Morgan what are you doing here?" asked Greg

"I came to see if you were okay at all. You seemed really distracted at the lab for some odd reason. I didn't say anything did I?" said Morgan out of the blue as she was also thinking of it

"No, no I just really have a lot on my mind." said Greg

"I heard the song Superman by Five for Fighting when I entered the break room. I didn't know you listened to him." said Morgan

"Every now and then. But that song is really good and a lot of people can relate to the song. I even have." responded Greg

"When was that?" questioned Morgan

"Do I really have to answer that?" replied Greg

"Kind of yeah." muttered Morgan bouncing her hair

"I see. But I don't want to." responded Greg

Morgan smiled at him not believing him one bit as she walked right by his side. He was weird but that's what makes Greg, Greg. She learned that right away especially with his love of Vegas history. It makes him a better CSI if they do a case that does involve some sort of Las Vegas history. It has helped the lab multiple times.

"Come on tell me." said Morgan

"No." replied Greg automatically

Morgan went and lightly bumped Greg a little just playfully as they kept on walking. They have a great friendship that has grown amicably that they weren't sure will blossom into a real relationship or not. But Greg looked at her knowing he does want that to happen.

"Come on." said Morgan trying to push him so he could reveal it

"No for the second and final time." responded Greg playfully hitting her with his shoulder

"Hey." said Morgan as she looked at him that's when she got an idea "Catch me if you can Sanders."

She playfully shoved him and then started on running away. Greg laughed right to himself right there before he went off running after Morgan. She was pretty fast as she twist and turned around trees. But he kept running and chasing the girl he has a crush on. It might be weird but for them apparently it's normal to do this. Finally he caught up to her as he put his arms around her as she set her head to his chest and looked to the side. They were both wishing that they could actually get together. But those feelings were left inside of them and they would be breaking some crime lab violations if it happened. But they just decided to soak in the moment they had right there.

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**_

_**I'm only a man looking for a dream **_

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**_

_**And it's not easy hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**It's not easy to be . . . me**_

* * *

_I did not use the full song for this story I just took the beginning, the middle and the end of it. I thought it would be an interesting canon companion story that happens before the actual story of Waiting for Superman began. I hope you enjoyed the look into the relationship of Greg/Morgan. Please read and review if you can. _


End file.
